Lust, Sex, Magic!
by Psychedelic0Kitty
Summary: Weird oneshot story about how young Illumi meets the strange exotic magician Hisoka for the first time, features some mature themes and a lemon/sex scene that I consider weird but could have been A LOT worse considering the pairing. Also, male x male so if you don't like IDGAF just don't read.


**Lust, Sex, Magic! (cringy title inspired by the song Love, Sex magic)**

 **Warnings: Rated M for many reasons, also is male x male so if you don't like, don't read it. (It's not hard.)**

 **Also, there is a !LEMON SCENE! eventually in the story, so if you're only looking for that stay tuned I guess..?**

* * *

It was a rare occasion for Kikyo Zoldyck to leave the mansion, as it came at the price of time away from her precious sons. Illumi couldn't blamer her though, as he of all could understand the obsession. Just like his mother something strange seemed to possessed him just by looking at his seven year old brother, Killua.

There were indeed many fascinating mysteries about the blue eyed boy; considered to be so prodigious and powerful when all the oldest associated his small body with was the pleasant sound of crying shrieks caused by mild electrocutions. He wondered to himself how long the boy could survive without food, how he would evolve if abandoned in a jungle with predators twice as strong, how loud he could scream during torture before he collapsed in and admitted failure?

To test his theories, eighteen year old Illumi made a deal with his incredulous mother that if he could get her the rare flower seed of a certain hypnotic Asian plant before his younger brother Milluki did (who was also competing at the promise of something in his own gain) that he'd be in complete custody of the treasured Zoldyck heir for an entire month, allowing him enough time for all the torture and mind breaking he could desire, provided of course that Killua is not killed.

Since he'd been away for nearly a year on assignments, and Killua had just returned from Heaven's Arena, the older Zoldyck was aching to see how the child had grown. Consequently, he was here in the heart of one of the most high classed party and entertainment islands in the world, happening to be the only small colonisation of the country not isolated due to harmful toxins that allowed the plant to grow.

Rather than searching for the thing on his hands and knees by the beach when he could end up victim to fatal hallucinations, Illumi managed to contact a seller with several highly effective seeds in their possession. It wasn't too questioned as the young and wealthy often used as a leisure drug, attracting and addicting tourists who were none the wiser. Illumi wasn't sure why his mother wanted it so badly, but recreational purposes with her were highly unlikely.

Regrettably, his mysterious seller had only sent him an email featuring this address, this date and an ominously childish smiley face with coloured stars and teardrops, along with the words _'price to be negotiated.'_

With only that to base this on, and no photo or physical description to be on the look out for, the young assassin approached the buzzing hive of ravers as not a mass murderer, but an average rich teen curiously searching out for next intoxicating thrill.

As typically expected, Illumi was unfamiliar with this sort of place. The bodies were swarming together leaving barely any room for his slender body to pass through without having to shove forward like some sort of defensive animal. It was assassins hell in here. At least, inexperienced Zoldyck assassin's hell, with flickering neon lights blurring his vision, pulsating music pounding into his ears so hard he felt it vibrate within his chest and more than a few dozen scents of perfumes, colognes, sweats and alcohols all intermingled on the dance floor.

With so many bodies and witnesses around, it was near impossible to pick out a single person. Then again, if he were to just take another approach, it would be near impossible to notice a single person going missing. Everyone was so drunk they likely wouldn't even have the ability to react if one out of the many in the crowd decided to go berserk and increase their body count.

"You aren't gonna pick up any girls making that expression." A voice chortled. Illumi had arrived at the bar, whatever evil expression of his amusement he had been making falling as he eyed the man handing him a glowing shot.

He raised his eyebrow silently.

"Relax, this one's on me. I like to help new blood settle in." He spoke the words of comfort but laughed darkly. Illumi kept eye contact with the strange male as he picked up the shot and tipped it down his throat in one go.

"I wouldn't..ah." The older gave up when he saw what little effect the alcohol had on the assassin, serving a couple beside him who were practically sitting on top of each other with how intimate they were.

The raven ignored their inappropriate interaction as if they were rabid dogs on the side of the road.

"So what brings a young unaccompanied man like yourself here?" The bartender spoke again, the faintest aura of danger revealing itself to Illumi, who brushed it off as the same lust he sensed from the majority of the others here.

"I'm meeting someone."

"Oh yeah? And they just let something like you waltz right in here alone?"

"I'm looking for a dealer actually." The man had previously been leaning over the counter as if waiting for whatever effects the alcohol had to take over and make Illumi buckle over for the taking. At the mention of those words though, his eyes rolled. He turned away and poured a few more drinks, dishing them out dismissively.

"So you're a druggie huh, you can't find all sorts just out the back. Why bother with meeting a dealer, they're probably gonna take advantage of your inexperience and rip you off.

Yes, Illumi had considered this, and yes, he could acknowledge he was extremely naive in this are of business.

"I'm not just looking for any drug, rather something special to this location. You seem to know a lot about how to get what you're looking for around here."

Midway through his sentence, the male in his late twenties stood up a little straighter, his grip visibly tightening and his gaze becoming more strained under the assassins attentive watch. When his eyes returned to his, they were darkened for an all new reason. "You mean _'the flower'?"_

Until now, they'd had to shout in order to barely be heard, but somehow, when the bartender spoke in that low, quiet voice of his, Illumi could hear it loud and clear.

He nodded, the movement very barely visible.

"You may be more out of my league than I thought." He smiled wryly, pointing towards the left. "There's only one place here where people like that go to meet. Keep walking in this direction til you find a pretty little girly in a lace dress then take the elevator down to level three. No lower, got it?"

He barely whispered, smiling at Illumi in an uncanny way. He nodded in stoic appreciation, about to head off when he was stopped by one final holler. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't go up."

As curious as Illumi was, he heeded the advice after walking down a narrower path where the strobe lights were barely visible and the base of the music was a far more pleasant distant buzzing.

Along the path, the number of men and woman grinding on top of each other making outs gradually lessened until Illumi's pupils were dilated like a cats to be able to see in the endless dark pathway.

He glanced back, feeling as though he had entered another building all together, but pushed his hesitance aside and continued pushing forwards on the invisible black carpets with no distinction from the empty black walls.

Finally, he rounded a corner and came across the 'pretty little girly' he had heard of. She was tall for a girl, taller than him and bulkier too with thick, lean muscles that put his to shame poking out of her strapless maroon dress with a large cut side revealing her tan skin and very lacy high heeled shoes intricately woven around her thighs.

Despite the intimidating body and obviously masculine traits, when she pulled her graceful red and black laced fan out of her face, a beautiful smile outlined in glossy crimson gleamed at him from behind messy golden hair, and magenta eyes blinked coquettishly.

"You in the right place hot stuff?" They spoke with a voice like melted dark chocolate -very low, very bitter but somehow appealing- leaning forward femininely, though the undeniable threat of sending him back where he came from if he wasn't was apparent.

"I'm here for the third floor."

He... or She laughed sauntering over to the elevator in the far corner and pressing one of the many glowing buttons.

When he stepped in, ignoring the 'girl in lace's' obvious perusal, it was surprisingly empty of couples making out all over each other and relatively clean, though the metal box was still far from somewhere he could relax.

The door closed on the smirking woman's face, sending him downards on a slow journey of flickering lights and metal walls vibrating with the pressure of the thunderous bass.

There were no buttons he could press himself in here. Only the many he had seen by the woman in the red dress. Even still, there was a guide of floors 1-5, then ground, then 7-12.

He knew he had seen the club was a huge building, but what was the need for so many extra floors?

The doors finally chimed open. There was the kind of cage before him you would see around a playground, light emanating from beyond it towards him. Illumi felt a sense of bewilderment just as strong as his painful curiosity as he looked over the two women in fuchsia dresses helping to open it up, and blowing kisses and compliments at him as he walked by.

"Watch where you step baby."

His dark eyes glanced down. The lighting in the room was low, with red lights alone the floor and a sudden rainbow of different colours beaming over a sort of stage with speakers and spotlights not far along the edge.

There were at least 50 tables of about seven along the entire floor, all facing towards this stage. But to Illumi, what was most fascinating of all was the fact that surrounding each table, aside from a long path about 3 feet wide, there was water. Not just swimming pool water, fish tank water, or leak in the sewage water, but endless pits of black in which he could see the glowing lives of tiny fish he didn't know existed happily circling around. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen, but supposedly it did make sense considering this was the third level down and they were pretty close to the beach. He could only imagine the floors below.

As the late teen walked along one of the many paths and took a seat at the front to see what everyone was so enamoured with, he had no idea that he was about to be proven wrong, and see something even stranger.

It had only just occurred to Illumi that most of the other people in the room were severely high. He had absentmindedly accepted the drink that was handed to him and consumed it in a single swallow before realising that the burn it left on his tongue was more than a little unnatural. Although, the taste wasn't bad, in fact it was quite delicious. Besides, these sort of things had no effect on him. That he was confident.

Unfortunately, this confidence didn't last for so long. Maybe it was the atmosphere, and the fact that those around him were heavily inebriated, maybe it was the surrealism of the flashing lights and glowing fish and the loud voice seeming to come from the heavens that announced the name of the performer, "Hisoka Morow."

For some reason his ears perked at the name, his entire being entranced in the apprehension of wanting to know who that name belonged to and what made them so special to him.

At first he hadn't expected much; a few cheap parlour tricks. A childish magician's ceremony. Boy was he wrong.

When Hisoka paraded on to the stage, he swung down from the ceiling in an elegant, swift performers fashion, as if cascading down a pole. Only, the pole was nonexistent. He had fluttered down like he had an invisible pair of wings, throwing a row of perfect forward flips and landing with hands outstretched towards the audience, particularly close to where Illumi sat with his glass still in his hand, one leg crossed over the other, and his eyes staring up utterly entranced.

The man was dressed as a clown. Not the sort of curly haired clown in puffy clothes and makeup, but was it strange to say, a sexy clown with taught muscles that were agile as he manoeuvred across the stage in a sort of dance, releasing cards with every kick of his legs and swing of his muscles, he landed in a perfect splits with his arms outstretched in a V above him, his hands curled in a strange way as his final cards fluttered down onto the stack several feet away from him, landing at the top of the stacked triangle he had made.

Somewhere in the background there was the sound of furious clapping. But Illumi made no such movement other than to watch closely.

It was only slightly visible from the angle at which the clown held his face, but on his pale lips, there was suddenly a wide smirk.

He then bounced right up into another impressive stance, opening that delectable mouth of his and speaking loudly in a smooth, excited and sensual voice.

Illumi couldn't quite focus on the words themselves, only the voice that which spoke them. This feeling was unfamiliar to him, this sensation of enamour and exhilaration, as if he was being drawn in closer to the charismatic smirking man on stage.

It was almost like: the first time he felt danger, the first time he had killed, the first time he had survived when nobody else had, the first time he'd destroyed the hope in someone's eyes and the first time he'd had his finger grasped by baby Killua's hands all in one collage of pleasant fascination.

He was unsure of what to do with this emotions. Incapable of acting in case he ended up doing something he would regret. He didn't want to hurt the clown... that wasn't it. But he didn't want to protect the clown either.

So, what did he what?

Illumi felt overwhelmed and on the verge of being drawn in when from the side of him, a member of the audience was suddenly flung up out of his seat as if catapulted, landing on the stage on his feet.

There was a breaking of silence. Awe. Terror. Illumi's first thoughts was that they were under attack, and then, Hisoka simply divulged, "A little magic can leave you with your breath taken away."

The man he had pulled up gasped, rubbing his hand over his chest as if an invisible arm had just grabbed him and yanked him up there. "Y-you mean that was...!"

Suddenly there was another burst of applause. The Zoldyck however was gaping in horror, wishing he had been the one to be whisked up and tugged towards him so violently like that. His eyes bore some sort of resent towards the late teen on the stage who had his eyes practically glowing in the hazy smoke lights in the direction of Hisoka.

"Are there any other volunteers?"

Several people from behind hollered loudly and threw their hands into the air.

In a flash, there were several people hoisted up onto the stage, ranging from women trying to keep their dresses down to old men with hats and ties on, laughing bravely as about six of them landed on the stage like puppets on strings, imitating Hisoka's bow.

It was in his fit of jealousy, when Illumi was on the verge of volunteering himself, that he stopped suddenly, trance broken as a reality and awareness slipped slowly into his system.

Gyo was activated immediately, revealing Hisoka's so called magic as what it truly was. Thick strands of bright pink nen surrounded them almost like tentacles ready to absorb them. He was on the edge in an instant. Maybe he wasn't so wrong in his first thoughts. Maybe this was an elaborate plan to attack. Maybe those volunteered would be the first victims of a bloody onslaught.

He was no hero. If there was a situation, he would only act violently to save himself. But when he reached for one of the three emergency needles in his vest, his hand was suddenly stopped as if paralysed by a life threatening air borne drug.

The atmosphere was suddenly tense, everything so silent not even the base could be heard, and the whispers, breaths and movements of the others were nonexistent. He had been transported to another part of the world. To another dimension where he was powerless, and yet, he was clearly here still in his very chair.

Dark eyes dared to look, just barely having the freedom of motion in the intense fog of harmful aura that surrounded and suffocated him. As if the world was frozen, the stage was still. As if time had stopped, the fog lingered and the glimmering confetti at the top of the stage only just appearing defied gravity by remaining immobile.

At the very centre of this, as Illumi's body burned with the intensity of fears and anxieties he hadn't yet known, there was a pair of gold eyes from the distance between him and the stage where Hisoka Morow stared at him unblinking, his wavy hair up above him, has leg kicked back behind like a scorpion and his head tilted to reveal his sharp jaw that without motion, was visible to Illumi despite the fact that he was so very far away.

His lungs were just starting to falter, unable to take the pressure of not breathing when just like before, the clown smirked sinisterly, and the boundary seperating them from reality fell apart.

Illumi collapsed backwards in his chair, absorbing a breath of sweet air as life went on around him, his shock swallowed by the darkness of the floor and the uncontrolled signs of human life.

He had been right before. You really could kill a man here and get away with it. What he hadn't anticipated, was the fact that he would be the victim to be nearly killed so easily.

Where had his power gone? His confidence, his assurance? Where had his quick thinking been that moment where Hisoka's leer held him prisoner?

Without a doubt, that powerful Nen had belonged to this man. This was a man that may even be more terrifying than the generations of Zoldycks Illumi had bared to face against in training.

As the clown continued with his performance, displaying how he could make the volunteers perform acrobatics without putting strain on their bodies, Illumi gripped the sides of his chair harshly, glaring up at the face of the pale, coral haired face with his mind flashing back to the note he had been given.

Without a doubt, below each eye of this man, there were two shapes, a star and a tear drop.

 _This was the man he was here for._

* * *

Illumi stayed until the three other performances (that could be considered comparatively lacklustre by far) were over, bearing through the more explicit sexual imagery and humour for one purpose. Now was finally the time to go after that reward of his, as those around him broke out into low voiced chatter about whatever illegal practices he couldn't care for.

In this moment, all he was concerned for was his fascination for a certain clown.

Slipping behind the curtain of the stage undetected was an easy feat of course, his hair flailing behind him as he landed on his feat, standing in the darkness to take in the sight of several paths to separate parts of the backstage territory.

Not knowing his target's location didn't faze him as he took his first step into the dismal grey lights.

" You took your time coming back here, I was starting to get bored of waiting~"

Barely having a second to react, Illumi's body jerked backwards so heard he ended up with his sharpened fist to the throat at which the voice had emanated without even seeing who it was. Though, the answer to that was obvious of course.

"Hisoka Morow, you are the one I'm here to talk to in regards to 'the flower' are you not?"

The teen stared down unabashed with wide onyx eyes, trying not to display his internal distress and anticipation with being caught of guard. As if it weren't a rarity of impressive accomplishment at all, Hisoka's yellow eyes looked up at him in a devious, yet laid back expression.

He was leaning quite fashionably against one of the pillars, barely visible, and definitely undetectable to a frightening degree until not long ago.

Rather than actually answering, Hisoka merely beamed at him. "Ohh. You'll do perfectly, you'll do more than perfectly."

Illumi scrutinised the man, only to be thrown off guard as he stood up off of his lean, just slightly tall than him so their eyes were even.

From close, the colourful marks on his pale cheek bones were very visible. He wondered in fascination how he had taken so long to notice them before, and if they were paint, makeup or tattoos.

He was wearing a lot of makeup. Not just the black frame of his narrow eyes that made the gold irises glimmer, but also the pure ivory of his lips, making his tongue appear a juicy red as it poked out to lap against the side of the twisted grin at noticing the heavy lidded gaze over him.

A bolt his his skin. Right over his heart. He looked down to see Hisoka's talon like nail poking him playfully. They both knew that if Hisoka had wanted to, he could have killed the oldest Zoldyck sibling since he had left himself so open.

It was just like before during the performance. Illumi was at his mercy. By no means did he trust the clown, but at the same time, he craved these pleasant jolts of fear and domination as if it were a sort of laughter.

Hisoka merely chuckled innocently when the assassin met his gaze.

Illumi refused to laugh with him. He glared at the man's mouth instead, unaware of how close they were standing.

"Come with me." The deep voice lulled, attracting Illumi towards it blindly without the male noticing he was moving himself.

They stepped out of the clammy back stage space and out onto the stage, walking along the sides before jumping off. Hisoka bowed enthusiastically at those who noticed him. Illumi followed behind glowering at anyone who did, walking on the very edges of the paths, a single mistake away from swimming with the fishes.

The women in charge of the elevators delighted in the coral haired clown's presence, flirting shamelessly and throwing their hair over their shoulders. Their flirting was very different from the typical exchange of words and giggles. There was something deeper to it, Illumi noticed. They shared a connection as if in on a secret between them that nobody else knew about.

There was something patently sexual in their interaction. Illumi mused over their interactions like he was witnessing a new lesson. When Hisoka acted this way, it seemed like an art.

The raven let out a quiet laugh whilst his face remained stoic in the rumbling elevator. He hadn't heard what level they were headed to, as it was whispred into the ears of the controller like a precious secret, but he had an inkling they were headed upwards.

"Is this really necessary just for a discussion?"

"I have the essence of the flower waiting for me in a specific room we're headed to. It's ready to be obtained right here; though only if you're ready to meet the requirements to pay the price~" He hummed ominously, staring straight ahead as though Illumi weren't a threat at all.

"And what might that price be?"

Suddenly the golden eyes drifted towards him. The man smiled, resembling a lion. Illumi knew he wasn't being watched as another predator who posed a threat that one couldn't turn their back to, but as a captivating contestant for a thrilling game of cat and mouse.

"You seem awfully enthralled by what you see."

"Your performance relied on nen, correct?" Illumi responded quickly but calmly, refusing to acknowledge the truth in what Hisoka had said. Not allowing himself to fall for the clown's trap and follow the path scheming marigold eyes took as they darted down at Hisoka's own body, nearly leading Illum's black orbs there with them.

"You have a sharp eye."

"In that sense, it's not magic at all. It's fraud. For someone with the ability to use Nen it's much of a disappointment."

"Is that the reason your eyes were so glued to me the whole hour?"

 _It had been an hour?_

Illumi was taken aback. He had lost this battle, without a doubt, he had been too mesmerised to even keep track of time. Like he had said before, his reality had been completely confined in Hisoka's hands.

"If I were going by expressions, I'd say you were one of the most affected in the room."

"Ah. I see. Then that was the impact of the acrobatics. Not the magic." He responded simply.

"So it was the way I moved my body that had you staring so intently." He chuckled darkly, the innuendo obvious. "Which was your favourite trick, dear customer?"

Illumi felt his body flushing the way sprinting from Kukuroo mountain as a child did. He hadn't felt this kind of flustering burn in years.

 _What kind of conversation was this anyway? When would this journey of they two of them alone in this cramped space come to an end? Just how far up were they travelling?_

He put his finger over his mouth as if thinking, closing his eyes to avoid the unwanted knowledge of Hisoka's stare.

"That reminds me, what should I address you as? It's only fair since you already know my name."

So that wasn't just a stage name...

"Illumi. Just Illumi." The raven spoke, barely suppressing the rampant memories of Hisoka's strange performance and all of its flexible glory.

"Illumi huh..." He purred, speaking the name as though it were of great importance. "I'll have to demonstrate some tricks again for you personally so you can be sure to tell me which is your favourite."

Illumi feigned disgust, the elevator doors beeping and finally parting to reveal a much calmer environment. He hadn't even noticed the music had waned into silence until this moment. This time there was no cage surrounding the doors, only a short woman with a dark bob haircut and very high heels grinning at them.

"Room 1212 again Mister Hisoka?" Her eyes never strayed from that of the clowns, even after he nodded and she handed him a card.

"And you there mister?"

"He'll be accompanying me."

She eyed the raven strangely, but he paid her no interest with ease, as she stood at least a head and a half below him.

It wasn't difficult to tell from the wide windows that they were on the highest floor, though with every step, he was becoming more suspicious and more unfamiliar with the situation and what it entailed.

Hisoka slid the card into a slot, and the door swung open. The lights were off, and the room before them was dark, but Illumi could tell that whatever lurked there was spacious.

Suddenly the clown turned to face him, his smile was incredibly devious and full of mischief. Not that that was anything new.

"Illumi," He repeated the name a third time, as if testing it on his tongue, before licking his lips rapidly. Before he could react, he felt a strong grip around his shoulders pulling him forwards into the darkness as the door kicked shut behind them and he was twirled in the air like a marionette.

With everything dark and everything spinning, it was hard to get a grasp of his surroundings. It would have been easy to simply twist and regain his balance, and yet here he was trapped like a mouse on the hard floor with a predacious Hisoka pressed onto him, leering down from his pose up on his elbows.

Illumi's guard was all the way up. It was still too dark to see anything but strikingly pale skin and golden eyes, but he was aware that they were behind a sort of dark wall.

Their stomach's were pressed together as well as everything below, the weight of him wasn't enough to cause pain, but was just enough to have him breathing heavier than he usually would, though he tried to keep his calm.

"What's the meaning of these actions?"

"Shh... think of it as a little test from me."

"Is it necessary for the retrieval of 'the flower'?" His monotonous voice seemed to make Hisoka groan on top of him. He couldn't deny the unexpected sound awakened more in him than just curiosity.

"Yes, yes it is." He chuckled lowly, "Though that will all come down to you."

"Turn the lights on." Illumi wasn't sure he was liking where this was going. With any other person, the course of action would be obvious; kill him or escape; acquire the items somewhere else. With Hisoka, he had never felt more tempted in his life to humbly hand himself over and see what benefits would come of the clown doing whatever he pleased with him.

He almost wished he would be overpowered so he wouldn't have the choice of making the decision himself.

"I like them better off."

In one swift motion, Illumi was on his feet, Hisoka stared at the empty floor boredly before looking up flirtatiously.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself."

When Hisoka smiled, Illumi played it off as amusement. But when the door suddenly chimed the way it did when they'd first entered, he knew the clown had predicted whatever was about to happen.

He was tugged down onto his knees again, as Hisoka pressed his long, cold finger against his lips and pouted his lips in a hushing gesture.

As two voices lit up the room, so did the bright yellow lights, revealing a surprisingly high classed looking suite with a bar in the corner and meeting section in the centre.

Illumi realised that he and Hisoka were lying behind the furthest sofa from the door. If one of them decided to walk over to the large window to open the curtains, without a doubt, they would be seen. He shifted his wait, accidentally brushing his thigh against Hisoka's. While his black orbs went wide with the sensation, the clown remained unflustered.

Thankfully, the men didn't waste their time, and settled down on two of the four opposite leather sofas.

"The entertainment was more than suitable, don't you think?"

They both laughed. Their voices distant, yet loud and arrogant as the type of showy men in suits who loved to be heard and loved to flaunt their fortunes in the faces of all the people who didn't care.

"If I weren't already high I'd think someone spiked my drink with the way that girl worked it.."

Illumi grimaced, wondering what exactly was going on here. Why had Hisoka brought him here and why were they hiding from the two other men in the room? He glared at the golden orbs puzzled, receiving a gracious smile and a soft pat on his knee.

His heart suddenly pulsated, looking down to see that his leg had been taken over by the clown, who had his palm over him like he was cupping a baby's head, his long claw like fingers extended along his thigh.

Try as he might to get the male's attention, he could not seem to bring his eyes to his.

"Now what we have here is only a sample of course."

The Zoldyck's ears perked up. "But just a half of these seeds on an empty stomach can have you going to outer space and back. Imagine... a orgy with all the hot celebrity bitches of your choosing on the open beaches of your private island while your exes have no choice but to watch and wish they were one of them."

Their words made no sense, and their laughter was even more confusingly out of place to Illumi. Some people were just like that. They had not a single trait that could be empathised with to him, therefore that must make it okay to kill them.

"Sounds pretty fucking sweet."

"And that's only half a seed. The whole thing isn't recommended, but it has other purposes. Some say they use it for torture; tie up, blind and gag anyone who fucks you over, slip 'em the pill and run your knife every so gently against them and they lose their shit screaming and tell you whatever you want..."

The eighteen year old was no longer listening. His head tilted, realising that the seed they were referring to was the one of 'the flower', the items he had intended to get. He eyed the clown cynically. Were these men his business partners? Or did they have no idea who he was at all.

Either way, he needed those items, all five of them and any second now, they would end up opening the container to reduce the amount of his prize.

Illumi stood up suddenly and Hisoka made no move to stop him. He even rested his chin on his hand to watch with all the more adoration at the tight clothes of the late teen as the two expensively garbed adults jerked out of their seats and pulled guns on him in seconds.

Somehow, there were also six guards in the room that Illumi hadn't heard speaking. It was unlike him to miscalculate, especially when using en to detect them would have been so easy.

His mind reeled back to the eerie, tingling warmth of Hisoka's hand on his knee, their silent breathing and close faces and brushing thighs in their tangle of the crouching, hiding bodies.

A rain of bullets hurled at him but he walked right on forward as the useless lead bullets clankered into the floor below him, the sound of reloading firing as they assumed they had missed and futilely wasted their ammunition.

The two men he assumed were the ones talking had ditched the open briefcase on the table and ran towards the door under the cover of two men. He couldn't gave them leaving now.

A needle to the back of the neck each was all it took for an immediate corpse on the floor; they were long enough to hit the brain, and yet thin enough to appear invisible to an untrained eye.

Hisoka moaned in the background as his third needle struck one of the dealers in the temple, rendering him limp as the other one screamed and the four remaining body guards panicked as to why their bullets were ineffective and if their employer was alive or not.

"You bastard!"

The back of his neck tingled, he turned just in time to stop the fist with ease and catch the hand breaking it in an instant and giving a small push so the entire bone of the arm split in the middle, causing him to howl. Before he could deliver a final blow, he was jumped by some of the others, kicking the first's neck backwards whilst slashing two's throats with his nails, he slammed his free hand into the heart of the final body guard and gently placed the heart in his open, gaping mouth.

Golden eyes stared lustfully as the assassin walked over to the open door and swiftly moved his arm. A bit further in the hallway, the sound of a groan and a body collapsing was heard.

Hisoka nearly gushed in his pants right there as his discovery returned straight faced and unperturbed with not a single sweat on his skin and a hanging corpse in his hands.

He examined the damage in a relaxed manor. "Ah. A bit messier than necessary but it could be worse."

"It looks flawless to me~"

Illumi cringed, not liking that two out of eight men had bleeding that wasn't only internal. Their gashed throats trickled blood out into each other's mouths as they lay in a contorted heap. Barely any at all reached the deluxe flooring.

The shimmering needles returned to his palms as if magnetically attracted to him. Hisoka could empathise with the sharp bloody items very well.

"I take it you never were a dealer." Illumi spoke, holding up the tiny plastic container with two fingers, eyeing the ordinary looking maroon seeds.

Within them, one had been made a pill, likely diluted for human consumption. He nearly smiled, having a feeling he would be the one receiving his pleasant reward from Mother.

"You do look pleased with that little grin on your face." A voice drawled.

"Did you have a problem with these man?" Illumi asked, wondering if the whole encounter was a convoluted trap to hire an assassin to get rid of some men.

"Not at all." The coral haired shrugged coldly. "They just happened to be carrying what you were requesting."

Ignoring the allegations of the words, and the growing anxiety as to exactly who the mastermind before him was, Illumi turned to leave before his stomach could waver with wants any more than it had already betrayed him.

"In that case I should take my leave. There is a time limit."

"Not so fast." This time the voice was more stern. He stopped dead in his tracks. Illumi's smile melted, he couldn't deny the strong presence from behind him had his senses on edge.

"In the end I did deliver. I believe I'm due a sort of payment."

"Ah, that's right." Illumi hummed, turning around to face the clown. He held out his finger as he spoke, "I can have a specified amount transferred to your account instantly, you name the price."

"In that case," His breath hitched in, and the clown was suddenly right before him with a cold, almost dead feeling finger brushing under his chin. "I believe I'm entitled to play a few more games with you as I wish."

Illumi blinked, not allow his facade to blunder. He had thought as much. "A fight it is then. Though I'm not at my best I'll let you have me as an opponent."

Hisoka's gold eyes went wide. He was frozen into place, and then, his cold touch escaped the Zoldyck, his eyes darkening ten fold in a maniacal laugh.

 _"This will be more fun than I'd thought."_

Illumi couldn't help but wonder what he was getting at, only to be taken off guard at the sudden clenching hands around his throat. He reacted instantly, twisting his body so the bottom of his foot collided with HIsoka's skull. It was enough to take the head of a man, but for Hisoka, he recovered in seconds, releasing the neck in favour of grabbing the leg and twisting his entire body at a painful angle, spinning him into the air and slamming him onto the floor.

Of course, he didn't stay on his back for long. "The choice of location is unprecedented, but I guess it makes for a more appealing challenge." He thought aloud innocently between blocking and evading various attempts at him.

"You are a slippery one." Hisoka mused, appearing behind him and caressing him from his cheek down to the last strand of his hair.

The tender touch turned into a sharp tug, yanking the assassin's body so hard he tutted loudly and glared. "How dirty of you."

His elbow struck Hisoka's jaw, eyes widening and gasping as he felt the joint enter a warm wet cavern before being bit down on harshly.

He was taken of guard, tilted his head to look at the clown in search of an explanation, only to find he had almost flickered to right in front of him, grabbed his throat again and crushed their lips together.

Illumi's knees buckled in shock, but he quickly regained himself and looked up in search for an answer in the cold sadistic golden orbs eyeing him as sharp teeth struck along his bottom lip. He gasped out, unsure of how to react, just knowing that his face was red from embarrassment, and yet he struggled to find a part of him that wasn't trembling with curious, apprenhensive excitement.

HIsoka's tongue brushed against his and he felt all of his strength disappear once more. This time strong hands around his waste and overs his butt caught him, pinching hard as the soft, silky wet appendage gently massaged his own. His eyes grew lustier by the second. He had only ever seen others do this to express their love, something he could never dream to understand.

But knowing it now felt so good, he understood the appeal and lapped against the taller clown inquisitively as well. The moment he did the clown made him regret it, sucking on his tongue and rubbing his hands down his hot body that was burning up under his clothes. The hands around his waist pinched hard, reminding him that they were restraining from potentially damaging him.

Hisoka's hot tongue ran along his sensitive cavern, intentionally caressing the spots that had him trembling the hardest, intentionally massaging their lips and running his sharp nails up the sensitive slope of his spine all in one harmonious moment, triggering Illumi to throw his head back and moan in a way he'd never heard himself in his life.

He felt the clown's appreciation twitch against his stomach, his heavy lidded eyes turning downwards to watch as Hisoka ran his tongue down his throat and clenched his teeth around his adam's apple as if taking a bite, suddenly tearing his shirt off of his back.

Illumi beamed, finally making sense of the building bridge of tension in his stomach that had been bothering him all evening. He finally knew why Hisoka's lingering gazes and dominant aura had him so mesmerised all night. After coming to that realisation, knowing how to express this sensation was as easy as copying the sly, subtle movements of Hisoka's tongue, lips and hands, eyes closed and head tilted.

"Ahh," He breathed, his voice as foggy as his eyes. "You never intended us to fight at all."

"As enticing as that sounds," He clown groaned from where he was practically kneeling face to face with his pectorals. Illumi tried to contain his delight at feeling the breathy vibrations against his chest. "I'm sure you'll find this much more gratifying, dear Illumi."

His gaze was grabbed by dark golden orbs, practically glaring up at him they were so narrowed. Illumi's throat shivered loudly out into the darkness as Hisoka's swirling tongue darted down the centre of his abs to his navel so quickly it almost tickled. His abdomen tensed at the suddenly slow kisses remaining above the hem of his pants. He breathed out heavily, lustfully.

As if his tongue had continued downwards, the burning trickle of pleasure, like liquid lava slipped down into deeper part of him where it collected in a hot pool below where Hisoka kissed. Gasping sensually, the Zoldyck wondered if he was being exposed to some sort of Nen that doubled the effect of the touches.

"If..." The assassin had to trail off at being teased so tantalisingly, regaining his composure by burying his hands into the thick of Hisoka's wavy cardinal hair, tugging tightly. "If this is supposed to be my payment, why is you're the one on your knees?"

Sharp claws trailed down his spine, crossing over to the territory of his waist then upwards to pinch the buds of his chest. He hissed in response, pulling Hisoka by the hair away from him just before he could bite.

 _"Hisoka..."_ He lamented, locking their eyes again.

Illumi wanted something badly. He wondered if his lust was starting to resemble far more familiar craving of Hisoka's blood.

"I wonder," The clown's eyes were somehow smiling, his mouth open to reveal a show of his perfect teeth and glimmering hot tongue. Just knowing how those felt made the side all the more of a tease.

"Perhaps it's because Illumi was so unimpressed with my prior performance, as a magician, I'm only pleasing myself by pleasing you with a different kind of magic." He dawdled flirtatiously.

The dark eyed male gazed down anamused.

"Why? Would you like to switch positions?" He pretended not to notice as the golden eyes flickered gown to his groan and back up to his eyes in a millisecond.

Illumi tilted his head back looking elsewhere in their dark, quiet surroundings as his manhood pounded desperately in his pants from the glance alone.

"I wouldn't know what to do." He settled on speaking monotonously, running his hand through the long hair surrounding him to get it out of his face. "Teach me."

Hisoka laughed heartily, though it resembled more of an electrified groan.

"In that case I will."

"Ah!" His cock was grabbed and kneaded through his trousers roughly, so suddenly Illumi saw white, losing the thread that tied his self control.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" His voice was so low it felt almost like a vibration in his chest.

Illumi nodded his head silently, mouth open to suck in the air that seemed to be escaping him.

Hisoka's fingers were like spiders, legs, spreading out over the sensitive flesh, rubbing their nails against the clothing so the tingle transferred to the bare skin and sent his blood gushing down to the very tip of erection. With a slowly released chuckle, the red head parted his lips and very lightly enclosed his teeth around the clothed length until Illumi was gasping and panting heavily.

"...Argh...!"

Somehow the thrilling temptation of pain made him more sensitive. Hisoka, still nibbling enclosed his heat around the tip and gave a long, hard suck.

"Ahh... Hisoka...Fuck..."

"What's wrong? Do you want me to that again?"

Illumi glared, too red in the face and sultry looking to be giving out orders. He tilted his head back, his hair falling and hastily unbuckled his pants.

"Oh? You want me to kiss it directly?"

The word kiss had him twitching. The little lick of Hisoka's perfect lips had his cock throbbing.

"I'd be delighted to."

His nail dragged up the length, base to tip and then back down as he pulled his pants and underwear off in one go immediately kissing his inner thigh, balls and base.

Illumi groaned impatiently, a rich, slutty sound as he rolled his head back and clenched down on the back of Hisoka's neck, pulling him in.

"You want me to suck you?"

"I...ah...I..don't care what you do, just hurry up and do it."

"I guess you don't mind a little bite the-"

His sharp teeth drew in but Illumi slapped his hands against his jaw, leaving the clown gaping with his mouth open like a piranha out of water; one that was suddenly smiling manically.

Illumi's hands reached around his thick throat again and tilted his head as he commanded with a little more authority, "Hisoka... make me feel good."

"Certainly.." He groaned, looking up at the male, though Illumi's view was obscured by his own large, dripping cock against Hisoka's cheek to see him clearly. He nearly came instantly as the clown closed his hot, tight mouth around him in one go, with just a small suck, he had taken in everything, leaving Illumi's hips tight and his jaw open for rampant expressive moans of pleasure.

The pool of pressure inside him was pulsating with every suck as though about to explode, Illumi knew that he was close and found himself thrusting into the hungry mouth swallowing him whole in desperation.

"Hisoka..ahh..!"

Illumi came suddenly, his entire body twitching into a final thrust forward as Hisoka's wanton mouth chuckled around him. White hot burst of pleasure exploded in his stomach, sparks trickling down inside him as he rode out his orgasm, moaning in light, delicious hums.

Suddenly Hisoka lifted off of him and stood up right, wiping his lips with his hair dishevelled and a small amount of blood trickling from neck onto his collar bones and toned body.

Illumi forgot how to move as he stared into the dark golden eyes that were as void of delight as his perfectly straight.

Suddenly he was grabbed and tackled back to the leather black sofa with ease, pinned down with a predator a breath away from him and glaring down. Illumi's breath was contained in his heart, unable to breathe as he lay nude and unprepared below the clown who stripped of his clothes and rubbed his body down against the overly sensitive skin of the younger male, who saw flashes of hot white as his cock was grabbed harshly. He hissed out, but Hisoka remained silent as his voice trailed off into nothingness and Hisoka claimed his lips, biting his bottom lip open and claiming his mouth with his experienced tongue.

Illumi tasted himself on his lips, but had no choice but to remain submissively under him their teeth occasionally snapping together as Hisoka began to groan hungrily, his voice even lower than before, sounding like the growl of a feral wolf.

Illumi hummed and moaned. But that was the only sound in the room other than the slurps of their tongues and his own sharp intakes of breath.

Hisoka's silence was starting to alarm him.

"It-" Every time he opened his mouth to speak, Hisoka silenced him by crushing, licking of sucking his lips with his own.

"It's my.."

"My turn.."

His legs kicked up but Hisoka shoved his hips down into his own so hard they were rendered uselessly parted either side of the clown. His hands reached out to tug him off and scratched into his back, but Hisoka caught them both at the wrist and pinned them down above him. Illumi felt like a trapped doll, looking up at the darkened features of the leering predator, but somehow, his heart was racing akin to arousal and his cock and pumped up into hardness without him even noticing.

"Aren't you a picture like that.." Hisoka's impossibly low, lustful whisper finally reached his ears as a sharp touch ran over his torso.

He hissed again, the sound growing familiar to the clown, who had to be dripping with sexual desire by this point. Illumi looked up impressed with the others self control with his doll like eyes and pretty hair spilled out behind him.

Suddenly Hisoka lifted up, crawling over until his thigs were parted around Illumi's shoulders and his eyes looked down from a much higher height on the younger man below him.

Illumi couldn't take his eyes from Hisoka's pink, swollen hard length, and the clown adored this, as the new glistening pearl of precum that dripped down dragging Illumi's heavy gaze with it revealed.

"Ohh Illumi, I just want to ruin you.." Hisoka groaned, talking more to himself. "If you don't do something soon I'll end up hurting you myself..."

Illumi watched him pumping himself enamoured, blushing with his mouth open like he wanted to give a lick.

"Maybe I shouldn't do anything at all then.."

Hisoka snapped his head back and groaned deeply from his throat, the sound vibrating into Illumi's core and making him breathe out in arousal. The sound turned into a laugh before his hands dragged Illumi's up to high ebove him, trapping him so it felt like it was only Illumi and Hisoka's throbbing cock in an enclosed world.

Illumi looked up with his teasingly straight face and met his eyes lapping his tongue experimentally and somewhat clumsily forward to suck on the tip of Hisoka's cock as the man himself continued to pump himself into his own orgasm.

Illumi loved recalling how Hisoka had acted, finding his own neglected cock throbbing at the thought as he attempted to imitate the flattering behaviour of the clown and ended up making more moans and sucking slurps than before.

He bucked his hips up into nothing helplessly, struggling against Hisoka's trapping grasp in dire need to touch himself. He felt the gaze of the clown on his face heavily. Suddenly, Hisoka's hands stopped pumping and he simply moved his cock so it smeared along Illumi's cheek, leaving a trail of his own saliva and precum against his pale skin.

Hisoka looked dirtily pleased with himself, catching the eyes of the male as he moved his hands onto his own hips and stepped back so he was surrounding Illumi's hips not chest.

"What are you doing?" Illumi glowered, glaring with from behind his thick black eyelashes.

"Shh.." Hisoka licked his lips seductively. "I know you're desperate, but for now you'll just have to watch and learn."

Hisoka brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, bringing his wet tongue into the open to rub over his skin and suck expressively. Illumi had gone silent staring.

"Remember how good it felt when I sucked on your cock like this?"

The male's cock twitched below him, leaving him to laugh satisfactorily. "Want a taste?"

Illumi grabbed Hisoka's wrist and brought the same wet fingers to his mouth.

After only a few seconds of sucking, the hands were stolen from him as Hisoka leaned up and looked into his eyes. Illumi noticed his cock twitching in anticipation, as if he were about to do something Hisoka's body remembered was very pleasurable. He tilted his head as Hisoka pushed his two wet fingers into his body with ease, groaning Illumi's name with a small laugh and raising his fingers into himself.

Illumi was even more entranced his face incredibly red with arousal.

Hisoka laughed, finding his body accepting his fingers with ease and without much of a further need for preparation. He couldn't wait to see how Illumi would react to this being around him.

Without much hesitation, he shimmied back and held Illum's cock firmly, the man groaned eyes hazy with want.

"Make sure you pay attention now Illumi, this will be your job next time~"

The younger brushed him off. They likely would never see each other again anyway.

But his thoughts were knocked out of his mind as Hisoka lowered himself down onto the raven in one go, and suddenly he was surrounded by a tight hot and yet soft heat clenching down his cock warmly. Pleasure jolted up his body. He could have never imagined that anything could feel better than Hisoka's mouth around him, but here, he moaned the clown's name loudly and threw his head back, biting his lips so he wouldn't cum.

"Now now, does it feel good Illumi-kun?"

Hisoka licked his lips at the delectable expression his new toy wore, closing his eyes at the groan and clenching his ass just to be a tease.

"Don't worry, I'll let you come inside," He trailed his hands up his chest and slowly began to grind his hips down. "Just make sure you give me some pleasure before you go releasing on me~"

Illumi was breathing heavily already and Hisoka hadn't even started. This wasn't a fair game. Not when Hisoka was so experienced and he was such a mess.

But Illumi hated losing, so knowing he was about to come anyway, he reached down and grabbed Hisoka's length, one hand pumping him as the other gently swirled around his tip.

Hisoka groaned in appreciation, growing red in the face a little himself. He pulled himself upwards suddenly, and Illumi's eyes widened to protest at the loss, only to have his voice betray him and groan in even dirtier than Hisoka had with his eyes shut and his back half arched.

"Ah...Like that?"

Hisoka repeated this into he was full on riding Illumi's cock, bending forward to it lined up perfectly with the spot he knew would make him weak. Their breathing became sharp and synchronised and their moans became heavy. Hisoka's cock was being clenched between both of their tensing hot stomach's as Illumi's was ridden by Hisoka's tightly clenching body.

"Fuck...!" Illumi came first becoming undone and victim to the heat in his stomach, his back arched up and his toes curled below him, his body twitching and pulsating with a pleasure he had never felt before, so strong it left him screaming loudly, gripping Hisoka's shoulders and moaning. Hisoka came less than a second later, leaning down and biting the Zoldyck's shoulders, who gasped in but enjoyed the vibrations of Hisoka's groan against his throat.

He collapsed down breathlessly, his eyes closing and his heart racing to catch up with him.

Hisoka only laughed above him, continuing the assault on his neck, collar and shoulders with gentle kisses, nibbles and sucks.

"Is there a way I can keep in contact with you?"

"I don't believe that's necessary." The assassin tilted his head apathetically and listed two things on his fingers, "I have what I need and you have received payment. I'm not sure what else there is to do."

Hisoka groaned and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head at the ground.

"Ah. You mean romantically? If that's the case I don't wish to sell you dreams. I can't feel love towards anyone other than family, so to put it plainly there is no future between us."

"How cold. So I was a one night stand you'll never look at again?" Hisoka mused, feigning disappointment.

"Though, you did deliver the seeds of the flower as promised. Perhaps in the future I'll reach out to you again. Good bye now."

Despite his words, there was a sense of finality as Illumi's body became a blur and that blur darted out of his sight. The clown could only lick his lips in amusement, frozen into place with his gaze on the sunrise straight ahead. Holding back his smile was no longer possible.

In all truth, the only reason he had let the male go was because he sensed they would be meeting again in the future very frequently. And if they didn't, he would simply twist a few words and make it happen himself with ease.

 _"Oh Illumi-kun."_

* * *

 **Ahh, what I just wrote was sooo embarrassing, if anyone stayed to read it all please give feedback on your thoughts. /**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
